Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 August 2016
00:00:09 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 00:02:05 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 00:06:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 00:56:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: . 00:56:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 00:57:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 00:57:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 00:57:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 00:57:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 00:57:18 Okaminarutofan999: . 01:01:44 KitterBug: wow 01:01:46 KitterBug: drawing is hard 01:01:47 KitterBug: LOL 01:02:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: No shit. Took me days to draw a simple pearl drawing with a tablet 01:02:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: Well "simple" 01:02:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: Not a doodle but not grandiose either 01:02:58 Okaminarutofan999: . 01:03:14 KitterBug: well i was tryna draw a thing for me light and zen and then they wanted to watch and i got distracted LOL 01:03:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 01:03:46 KitterBug: one sec i'll try and show 01:04:17 KitterBug: http://prnt.sc/c6nfm6 01:04:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: Amazing 01:06:03 KitterBug: ty 01:06:18 KitterBug: i was shown a new drawing thing instead of fire alpaca 01:06:25 KitterBug: it was like i was shown the way 01:06:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: I like Photoshop to draw 01:09:46 KitterBug: i'm br0ke af so 01:10:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: Me too, but I'm h4x0r af 01:10:04 MaxiGamer WiiU: ;^ ) 01:10:47 KitterBug: i feel 2 bad about that 01:10:55 KitterBug: anyway 01:10:57 KitterBug: bed t1me 01:11:00 ~ KitterBug has left the chat. ~ 01:11:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: Night 01:29:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:30:04 SouthParkClydeFan: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 01:30:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: oh hey 01:31:59 SouthParkClydeFan: I had a looooong day and my mum is bitching at me to clean at 9:30 PM (rage) (rage) 01:33:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: wo 01:34:34 SouthParkClydeFan: UGGGGGH I shouldnt have to workkkkkk but i have the same schedule tomorrow 01:34:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 01:35:47 SouthParkClydeFan: that means very little wiki time ;( 02:24:53 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:37:27 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 02:37:59 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 02:38:00 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 03:24:16 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:24:21 SouthParkClydeFan: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 03:24:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 03:24:26 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:24:43 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 03:24:45 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 03:30:44 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3t9hM6jcbY Why is this in my recommended videos 03:57:59 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Clyde you seem down today, what's wrong 03:57:59 SachiBot: Clyde you seem down today, what's wrong 03:58:32 SouthParkClydeFan: well thank you for asking ill tell ya in pm since you're such a good listener 03:58:36 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>yay 03:58:37 SachiBot: yay 03:59:42 SouthParkClydeFan: thank you for listeningggggg 03:59:49 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>np take care 03:59:50 SachiBot: np take care 03:59:51 SouthParkClydeFan: <3 04:05:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:05:18 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:30:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 05:54:17 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 05:54:52 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 06:05:07 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 06:05:38 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 06:30:28 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 06:30:55 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 06:31:03 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 06:31:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: I'm sowwy babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy TT^TT 06:31:14 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 06:31:19 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 06:31:26 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 06:31:28 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 06:31:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: *hugs SachiBot* 06:52:06 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 17:23:47 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 17:24:06 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 17:24:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: oi 17:25:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hi 17:25:21 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:25:25 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:28:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: What things come to mind if you were to think of something that has both dark and light aspects to it? 17:29:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: Eeeeerrrr, a dark tunnel with a light at the end, I dunno. 17:30:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: things like, dawn and twilight. 17:31:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'll just go with twilight 17:32:03 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm ok 17:32:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Obaith of Adbrynu, daughter of twilight 17:32:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: there 17:32:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: woj 17:32:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: Twilight Princess 2 confirmed 17:32:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: spoiler: the daughter of Seren and Arthedain 17:33:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: We need Nautical Dusk Duchess 17:33:35 KawaiiUnicorn: KDSNDEUAFEBYWU 17:33:38 KawaiiUnicorn: WHAT 17:33:46 KawaiiUnicorn: they made babis? 17:34:16 KawaiiUnicorn: severi i s2g u pull more plot twists than a fucking slinky 17:35:03 KawaiiUnicorn: also 17:35:05 KawaiiUnicorn: severi 17:35:21 KawaiiUnicorn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLXIVMZNuPs 17:35:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: They had a baby, yes 17:35:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: though, given what Seren and Arthedain go through 17:35:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it didn't end well at all 17:36:13 KawaiiUnicorn: u kill this child off and i will kill u 17:36:34 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:36:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also 17:36:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Canon yuri couple in the book now 17:36:57 KawaiiUnicorn: YAY 17:37:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Someone said yuri? 17:37:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kapp) 17:37:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: aw 17:37:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa)* 17:37:51 Okaminarutofan999: YURI SUMMONS ME 17:38:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: So now there's three 17:38:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Couples 17:38:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Arthedain and Seren 17:38:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Daniel and Ayane 17:38:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the supr secrit one that radiates with the glorious light of yuri 17:39:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: We need the double baabs m8 17:39:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: don't hide it 17:40:13 KawaiiUnicorn: we now need a gay couple 17:40:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the thing is though, more couples = more tragedy 17:40:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because, well... There's going to be a lot of deaths by part 3 17:40:51 KawaiiUnicorn: WE JUST NEED A COUPLE 17:40:54 KawaiiUnicorn: THAT LIVES 17:41:00 KawaiiUnicorn: JESUS CHRIST MAN 17:41:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: welp 17:41:11 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Arthe and Seren is dead already, rip 17:41:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Daniel and Ayane is... ehh... 17:41:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: Let the yuri couple live 17:41:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the yuri one has a good chance 17:41:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: yis 17:41:37 KawaiiUnicorn: we need a couple based off of us 17:41:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: praise the yuri goddess 17:41:41 KawaiiUnicorn: that lvies 17:41:44 KawaiiUnicorn: has babis 17:41:44 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 17:41:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: oi 17:41:52 Noire Noshivoka: io 17:41:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: meeleeons of babis 17:42:23 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I actually made Obaith into a male first 17:42:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but then switched into a female 17:42:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the coupling was pretty much the deciding factor 17:42:51 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and yes, Obaith is the other one 17:43:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the other one is pretty much the only person it could've realistically been 17:43:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Jil'Yan 17:44:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so not only is it Yuri 17:44:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: neither of them are human 17:44:58 KawaiiUnicorn: can we have a couple based off of us 17:45:19 KawaiiUnicorn: that just make an appearance 17:45:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: And well, Jil'yan is a telepath and Obaith is the daughter of Seren and Arthedain which pretty much speaks for itself 17:46:09 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 17:46:11 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 17:51:30 Noire Noshivoka: dem names 17:52:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Obaith of Adbrynu, Jil'yan Qat'r, Fides Pertinax, Jawdah Aawre 17:52:37 Noire Noshivoka: jawdah 17:52:39 Noire Noshivoka: yoda? 17:53:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: more like a maneater who evolves traits from whoever he eats 17:54:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: I never understood these weird fictional "medieval" fantasy names. They just seem and sound weird. I dunno the origin of this type of names. 17:54:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: Also, they contain a shitload of apostrophes sometimes 17:54:41 KawaiiUnicorn: Okay so it's so humid 17:54:47 KawaiiUnicorn: my jewfro is coming back 17:54:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Obaith of Adbrynu means "hope of redemption" 17:54:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: In what language? 17:55:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: welsh 17:55:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Huh 17:55:27 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Fides Pertinax is latin 17:55:28 ~ KitterBug has joined the chat. ~ 17:55:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 17:55:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and loosely means "steadfast loaylty" 17:55:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Jawdah was an arabic name 17:55:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but I forgot what it meant 17:55:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the rest I made up 17:56:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: Noice 17:56:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: of course, Seren is also welsh 17:56:11 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and means star 17:56:21 KawaiiUnicorn: http://prntscr.com/c6yjo5 17:56:23 KawaiiUnicorn: Behold 17:56:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Arthedain used to be named Airut, before he became the darkbringer 17:56:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and Airut in finnish means harbinger 17:56:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh baby I love the nuclear pink wall btw 17:57:03 KitterBug: brb 17:57:04 ~ KitterBug has left the chat. ~ 17:58:03 KawaiiUnicorn: everything is pink in my room 17:59:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: My room at my aunt's is all red. My apartment, however, is the classic bland as shit white. v( :^) )v 18:01:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: mine is baby blue 18:01:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: except for one wall 18:01:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: babbi blu 18:01:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: which is dark blue with white stars 18:02:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because the tapestry is like 11 years old 18:02:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: before that, I had putrid yellow walls 18:02:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: with elephants on them 18:02:38 KawaiiUnicorn: that is the only wall that is that dark of a pink 18:02:44 KawaiiUnicorn: the rest is baby pink 18:03:18 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 18:03:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: hi 18:04:05 Skyrames: the wiki starting page glitched in a werid way 18:04:12 ~ Desátník Pansy has joined the chat. ~ 18:04:17 Desátník Pansy: Hi again. 18:04:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: Huh? How so? Oh hey Pansy 18:04:27 KawaiiUnicorn: boi my hair is like so sweay 18:04:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: How are you 18:04:31 KawaiiUnicorn: *sweaty 18:04:33 Desátník Pansy: Good? 18:04:37 Desátník Pansy: I'm farming money on Payday. 18:04:40 Desátník Pansy: And it's boring as shit 18:04:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel noice 18:04:56 Skyrames: i was clicking onto "chat" but the browser did not load the page but put the chat url into the search bar. :D 18:04:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: grind 18:04:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: grind 18:05:00 Desátník Pansy: Put it this way. 18:05:00 Arthedain The Darkbringer: grind 18:05:17 Desátník Pansy: I need $200Million. I have like $171. 18:05:35 Desátník Pansy: I get $4-5 Million per this one heist whenever it shows up on Deathwish (hardest difficulty). 18:05:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: Who's got the money, you've go the money 18:05:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: got* 18:05:46 Desátník Pansy: And that's not even the start. 18:05:47 Desátník Pansy: OH NO. 18:05:54 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs Pansy* You're still alive, yay 18:06:00 Desátník Pansy: Payday has this thing called Infamy which is why I need the $200 Million. 18:06:04 Desátník Pansy: For the first 5 Levels of Infamy. 18:06:11 Desátník Pansy: I need to re-grind that $200 Each time. 18:06:19 Desátník Pansy: OH HO, WHAT FUN. 18:06:21 Desátník Pansy: Also hi. 18:06:35 Okaminarutofan999: :D 18:06:36 Skyrames: I'd just give up the game 18:06:39 Noire Noshivoka: fun 18:06:39 Desátník Pansy: Like the best method I've got to repeating this one heist takes like 20-30 Minutes each time. 18:06:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wait, does it mean you have to grind a billion dollars? 18:06:47 Desátník Pansy: In total, yes? 18:06:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: Christ almighty 18:07:01 Desátník Pansy: It annoys me that one heist that's very good for this. 18:07:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: Who's got the fucking money 18:07:20 Desátník Pansy: Would require me to rope others in to assist me with, not to mention it takes like over an hour each time, but that's $12.5 Million per completion. 18:07:24 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 18:07:30 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:07:42 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 18:07:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: mm mm mm, grinding 18:08:04 Desátník Pansy: What fun no? 18:08:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I used to play runescape back in the day 18:08:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: now that was "fun" 18:08:34 KawaiiUnicorn: oh yeah 18:08:36 KawaiiUnicorn: Severi 18:08:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: max level 99 18:08:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: you need like 13m experience for it 18:08:50 KawaiiUnicorn: there's a boat ride inside the dungeon 18:08:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the halfway point for that experience 18:08:55 KawaiiUnicorn: pictch black 18:08:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: is level 92 18:09:06 KawaiiUnicorn: and you drop backwards 18:09:23 Desátník Pansy: I feel like I remember another game like that Arthe but I don't remember what. 18:09:23 KawaiiUnicorn: also, last message 18:09:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also, german battleships tomorrow 18:09:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so grind grind grind 18:09:35 Desátník Pansy: But I hate grinding anyway. 18:09:43 Desátník Pansy: There's "decent" grinding and then there's just the absurd level stuff. 18:10:00 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 18:10:04 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:10:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh and about that 18:10:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so max level is 99 and xp for that is 13m 18:10:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but absolute cap for xp is 200m 18:10:51 Desátník Pansy: Anyway back to grinding so I'll not be able to talk for awhile probably because of having to kill guards and shit. 18:11:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: there's 25 skills in the game 18:11:11 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and there are actually players 18:11:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: who have 200m experience in every singe skill 18:12:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hypothetically speaking, if you had endless resources for the skills 18:12:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that takes years 18:12:29 KawaiiUnicorn: severi? 18:13:03 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 18:13:05 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 18:13:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: meanwhile, I can't even sit in a bush in tanks for 2 minutes. 18:18:27 ~ KitterBug has joined the chat. ~ 18:18:43 KitterBug: Back bitchessss 18:18:55 KitterBug: oh gross pansy is here 18:20:27 Okaminarutofan999: I misread what you said at first, and I feel bad for it xD 18:20:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh boy. How so? >v> 18:20:51 KawaiiUnicorn: oh gooood 18:20:55 Okaminarutofan999: I won't say it in public 18:20:59 KawaiiUnicorn: i misread it too 18:21:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: I haven't RIP 18:21:54 KitterBug: omg 18:21:57 KitterBug: tell me tell me tell me 18:22:25 KitterBug: *LOUD SWEATING* 18:22:52 KitterBug: So yeah today I'm pulling an all nighter 18:22:56 KitterBug: Well at least til 8am 18:23:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: >loud sweating How does one sweat loudly 18:23:53 KitterBug: determination 18:24:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: g ü d 18:24:21 Okaminarutofan999: You can just hear the sweat dripping 18:24:41 KitterBug: you can hear the sweat screaming 18:24:45 KitterBug: if you listen close enough 18:24:47 KitterBug: you know like 18:24:49 KitterBug: with a shell 18:26:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh no there's a whole class of 5 years old screaming outside with their teacher and it's killing me on the inside 18:26:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: 5 year olds* 18:27:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: I can hear them from the third floor, they have nuclear screams. 18:27:53 KawaiiUnicorn: hey, Severi? 18:28:02 Desátník Pansy: This is awful. 18:28:15 Desátník Pansy: I briefly alt+tabbed to replay music in-game, do it all the time, no issues before. 18:28:16 Desátník Pansy: This time? 18:28:20 Desátník Pansy: MY MOUSE IS NOW IN-GAME ON THE SCREEN. 18:28:26 Desátník Pansy: It's pissing me the fuck off. 18:28:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 18:30:00 KawaiiUnicorn: i alt+tab and it literally just like, stays up for a second then disappears 18:31:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: I have to wash my dishes with nuclear blasters because I burnt my chicken wings and it stuck to the tray, but I'm too lazy. 18:32:58 Okaminarutofan999: Little did Maxi know that the chicken wanted to fight back 18:33:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 18:33:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: In other words, I'm a shit cook (kappa) Actually, I just put the temperature too high cuz I can't read 18:34:51 Okaminarutofan999: "I cun red guiz" 18:34:58 Noire Noshivoka: my fridge is ded 18:35:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: haw2rid 18:35:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip fridge 18:38:27 Arthedain The Darkbringer: a new level of laziness 18:38:29 Noire Noshivoka: rip everything that was inside it 18:38:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'd rather starve than bother to cook proper food 18:39:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: I dunno man, I'd rather eat a burnt chicken than not eat at all (kappa) 18:40:23 Arthedain The Darkbringer: just scavening the fridge for anything that I dont need to prepare 18:40:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel 18:40:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: I don't mind preparing food when it's easy. 18:40:39 Desátník Pansy: Think I got like $175 Million now. 18:40:51 Desátník Pansy: Calling it quits for now, repeating the same heist for like the 10th time ain't worth it. 18:40:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: Who's got the money 18:41:05 Noire Noshivoka: dosh 18:41:11 Desátník Pansy: DOSH. 18:41:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pockets full of dosh 18:41:23 Desátník Pansy: The only melee weapon I use in Payday 2, 18:41:29 Desátník Pansy: is the bundle of cash. 18:41:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: Whop yer wad on the countah 18:41:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: anyway brb 18:41:45 Desátník Pansy: One of the most beautiful things I did once. 18:42:07 Desátník Pansy: Was jump at someone while wearing full body armour and an FN Minimi Para in my hand. 18:42:13 Desátník Pansy: And then smacked him in the face with dosh. 18:42:14 Desátník Pansy: Until he died. 18:42:48 Desátník Pansy: He died like this. http://i.imgur.com/WACFnDF.gif 18:43:15 Desátník Pansy: By the way Arthe. 18:43:20 Desátník Pansy: I'm crying right now. 18:43:25 Desátník Pansy: Some guy is literally complaining atm on the WoT Forums. 18:43:37 Desátník Pansy: Because he's using the top (crap) 76mm on the T-34. 18:43:47 Desátník Pansy: And is getting rekt by T-34s using 57mms which he calls crap. 18:43:50 Desátník Pansy: LIKEWHATEVEN. 18:44:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: wow 18:44:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that's a next level stupid 18:44:26 Desátník Pansy: Yup. 18:44:39 Arthedain The Darkbringer: is there even a tank where the 76mm is good? 18:44:51 Desátník Pansy: That 76mm or most 76mms? 18:44:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that one 18:45:00 Desátník Pansy: A-43? 18:45:08 Desátník Pansy: Basically a Russian Cromwell. 18:45:11 Arthedain The Darkbringer: nope, 57 is still better 18:45:14 Desátník Pansy: That can actually hit things on the move. 18:45:19 Desátník Pansy: But I did prefer the 57mm on it. 18:45:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: machinegun 18:45:40 Desátník Pansy: I loved one thing about the A-43. 18:45:46 Desátník Pansy: I loved playing it for most of the grind and I was like. 18:45:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and a-43 is fast enough to flank, so the pen isnt such an issue 18:45:53 Desátník Pansy: "Y'know what, I'll probably keep this and try to train the crew." 18:46:05 Desátník Pansy: Then I got ammoracked 3 Games in a row by the first shot that hit me. 18:46:11 Desátník Pansy: "Nah I'm selling this shit as soon as I can." 18:46:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I like how weird A-43 was, as far as Russian tanks go 18:46:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: which pretty much sets the tone for the tanks that follow it 18:46:53 Desátník Pansy: I weirdly loved the A-44 After it. 18:47:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ah yes 18:47:04 Desátník Pansy: I have NO idea why, everything points to me that I shouldn't, but it was a lot of fun IMO. 18:47:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the mad smile after those 350 hits 18:47:22 Desátník Pansy: This is a good idea of how weird I am with some tanks Arthe. 18:47:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the absolute rage for the godawful gun depression 18:47:28 Desátník Pansy: I liked the A-44, and the T-34/100. 18:47:31 Desátník Pansy: I HATED the T20. 18:47:36 Desátník Pansy: becausereasons.jpg 18:47:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I liked A-44, haven't played the czech one and T20 was okay 18:48:01 Desátník Pansy: A lot of people seem to hate the T-34/100. 18:48:06 Desátník Pansy: But I found it a pile of fun. 18:48:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it's probably the reload on T-20 18:48:09 Desátník Pansy: The only major problem I had. 18:48:12 Desátník Pansy: THE MAJOR PROBLEM. 18:48:21 Desátník Pansy: Is that you're pretty much STRICTLY a support tank. 18:48:32 Desátník Pansy: You cannot lead a push unless like, you're backed up by more T-34/100s and whatnot. 18:48:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yeah, kind of like with Skoda t-24 and 25 18:48:51 Desátník Pansy: One of the funniest games I ever had was when I was playing the T-34/100 And met a triple platoon of T-34/100s and we wolfpacked and just rekt everything in front of us. 18:49:01 Desátník Pansy: But alone, it's pretty shit in that regard. 18:49:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also, after A-44 18:49:33 Desátník Pansy: Still, lovely vehicle, and it's like my 3rd best vehicle at Tier VII Or something close. 18:49:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Oh the glorious wok pan 18:49:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Object 416 is awesome 18:49:43 Desátník Pansy: Still haven't played it. 18:50:24 Desátník Pansy: Brb. 18:51:01 KawaiiUnicorn: also, i remembered why i don't go into central london 18:51:05 KawaiiUnicorn: FUCKING TOURISTS 18:52:57 Desátník Pansy: Und back. 18:54:23 Desátník Pansy: To start working on a tank skin for a friend or to not, that is the question. >.> 18:54:37 Desátník Pansy: Oh by the way. 18:54:39 Desátník Pansy: Fun story Arthe. 18:54:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yee 18:54:47 Desátník Pansy: Console WoT Recently got the Kanonenjagdpanzer. 18:54:54 Desátník Pansy: To get that piece of crap. 18:55:04 Desátník Pansy: You need to pay like, over £100. 18:55:09 Desátník Pansy: Translate that into whatever. 18:55:11 Desátník Pansy: FOR THAT THING. 18:55:16 Desátník Pansy: Pre-buff by the way 18:55:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: lol 18:55:27 Desátník Pansy: gg WGA, gg 18:55:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: meanwhile, that's what you pay for a pz 2 J in normal wot 18:55:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and get a lot of other stuff with it 18:55:52 Desátník Pansy: Oh don't get me started. 18:56:05 Desátník Pansy: There's a guy on the WoT Forums who's been ranting about a bunch of stuff. 18:56:12 Desátník Pansy: Put it this way. 18:56:42 Desátník Pansy: The guy claims stuff like PMs are "unfair" and whatnot, yet owns like a 6 Skill crew in the Pz. II J, which he spent that sort of money on to get from Russia. 18:58:08 Desátník Pansy: Uggh... 18:58:26 Desátník Pansy: Guy from my old clan wants me to make this for him for the "new-ish" HD AMX 12t. 18:58:26 Desátník Pansy: http://zkwot.ru/_ld/7/47898303.jpg 18:58:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: everytime I see a pz 2 J, I smile 18:58:41 Desátník Pansy: Don't look forward to it one bit. 18:58:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: you know why? 18:58:50 Desátník Pansy: Hm? 18:59:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Because the only time I would face it is when I'm playing tetrarch 18:59:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: good ol' tetra with 120 pen APCR at tier 2 18:59:31 Desátník Pansy: I got a Tetrarch from like a mission orwhatever awhile ago. 18:59:35 Desátník Pansy: Played one battle in it. 18:59:38 Desátník Pansy: Hated it and never touched it again. 18:59:48 Desátník Pansy: Might have something to do with me just hating low tiers now. 19:00:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also, tetra has some troubles 19:00:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: goes fast forward and pens everything it can meet 19:00:33 Desátník Pansy: Also cool. 19:00:33 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that's pretty much its strengths 19:00:43 Desátník Pansy: Just checked some stuff and they've unveiled more to do with the Swedish tech tree. 19:00:48 Desátník Pansy: And the Paris map is coming back, yaaaay. 19:01:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: really, swedish tech tree 19:01:09 Desátník Pansy: Easily one of the most beautiful looking maps in the game. 19:01:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: including countries now that never fought 19:01:31 Desátník Pansy: https://ritastatusreportdotlive.files.wordpress.com/2016/08/ptwsfgq.png?w=660 19:01:50 Desátník Pansy: I'd rather the Italians tbh even if a lot of their stuff is probably utter tosh. 19:02:01 Desátník Pansy: But there's obviously quite a problem with that. 19:02:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: will be funny to see how they will make strv 183 19:02:09 Desátník Pansy: As a guy put on the Console forums when brought up. 19:02:27 Arthedain The Darkbringer: since in order to elevat and depress the gun, they moved the whole tank hull 19:02:37 Desátník Pansy: The Czechs had a fair bit of support, especially with regards to a certain someone (Silentstalker). 19:02:52 Desátník Pansy: The Swedish also have a fair bit too, and I believe the guy is called sp15, but he's been a guy massively pushing for that too. 19:03:07 Desátník Pansy: Italy on the other hand, there's really no one apparently eagerly pushing for them to be added to the game. 19:03:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Make Finnish tech tree 19:03:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: there'd be one tank in that 19:03:23 Desátník Pansy: Hell, Polish tanks will probably come before Italians even. 19:03:54 Desátník Pansy: I can think of like 4 For the Finns, all of which are captured or borrowed stuff. :> 19:04:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: BT-42 19:04:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yeah, there's a reason we just decided to borrow stuff instead 19:04:39 Desátník Pansy: I was thinking BT-42, captured KV-1, StuG and T-28 Tbh. 19:04:49 Desátník Pansy: As well as maybe what, T-26s/46s? 19:04:56 Arthedain The Darkbringer: BT-42 is the only one that is kind of built here Category:Chat_logs/2016